The Bonds of Friendship
by xoElle23
Summary: This takes place during Tears. Puck and Santana's relationship via email and text message while she deals with Matt's absence. Rated M for swearing, because hello: look at who the characters are.


**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee. Boo :( **

**A/N: I'd recommend reading Tears first, but you can still enjoy the story if you don't. But it will make more sense if you do.**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** what the fuck?

Since when did time move so fast? How is the summer already over?

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** **re:** what the fuck?

Shit, what am I? fucking father time? I don't fucking know Lopez, it just is.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** well excuse me

I was just asking a damn question. Whats got your balls in a knot?

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT: **my balls

are just fine. You should know that. And nothing, Grace just hasn't been sleeping lately.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** shes your kid

Shouldn't you be able to take care of that kind of stuff?

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** go fuck a goat

Im doing the best I can retard. Its not my god damn fault.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** I doubt it

Have you played her anything on the guitar? She seems to like that.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** I'm not an idiot

That was like the first thing I tried. Quinn thinks she has a cold.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** no shit

Id be pissed if I was sick and stuck with you too. Actually, id be pissed if I was stuck with you period.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** dillhole

Im doing really good dickwad. Quinns giving her a bath now anyway.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** help her out

Why aren't you and your lazy ass helping? Get the fuck off the couch.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** because

I just fed her lunch you troll. Then I cleaned up after she up-chucked it all over the damn kitchen. Just admit that you know i'm a good parent.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** when hell freezes over

No mother fucking way. Your head already looks like a damn watermelon, no need to blow it up anymore.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** shit like that

Is what used to get me in trouble. You always talk dirty.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** you're a dumbass

That wasn't even remotely close to anything dirty. I save that for Matt.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** speaking of him

How is he?

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** how do you think?

He seems fine enough but I can never really tell. He rarely lets his guard down.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** that's dudes for ya

Whens he leave anyway?

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** too soon

8 days

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** shit

That sucks ass. I'm sorry San.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** yeah

I know. but what can I do? Cant ask him to stay.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** I get that

You know you can always crash here if you need to right? Quinn and I are cool with it and Grace loves you.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** I know

And thanks. But I'll be fine. Brits gonna be here anyway.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** still

I know you will, but I also know you don't ask for help when you need it because youre fucking stubborn as a damn mule. And Brittany is okay but I dunno if I trust her that much.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** youre going soft

Grace is really turning you around. Its kinda nice but weird.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** shut the fuck up you whore

Even if you are a huge pain in my ass ive gotten kind of used to you. Cant have anything fucking that up.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** wow

Thanks. That means a lot coming from you. Youre not so bad sometimes too.

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** im feeling sick

Whatever Lopez. Youre still a fucking douchebag.

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** pet names

I love you too fuckface

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** ugh

Tell Matt we say hey

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** okay

I will. thanks

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** yeah yeah

Just don't spread it around too much

**TO:** Noah Puckerman ()

**FROM:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**SUBJECT:** damn

Whos talking dirty now?

**TO:** Santana Lopez (hbic_)

**FROM**: Noah Puckerman ()

**SUBECT:** haha

Lol

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Santana) i dunno if i can do this.

(Puck) wtf are you talking about

(Santana) im in the car while matt finishes saying bye to his parents

(Puck) ok…

(Santana) wtf am i supposed to do?

(Santana) im scared Puck.

(Puck) i know you are. but u can do this. ur santana fuckin lopez remember? ur a fighter.

(Santana) theres a difference between fist fights and this.

(Puck) yeah but ur still a badass either way.

(Santana) i dont want him to go.

(Puck) none of us do. but he's gonna be fine san. he's smart.

(Santana) yeah but that cant stop a bullet.

(Puck) nothings gonna happen.

(Santana) you don't know that.

(Puck) yeah i do. i know everything.

(Santana) lol, ok.

(Puck) shut up. i mean it.

(Santana) whatever blue balls.

(Puck) keep my balls out of this.

(Santana) lmao.

(Santana) fuck fuck fuck he's coming out.

(Puck) chill. u got this.

(Santana) no i don't.

(Puck) yes u do. i promise. u can do this san.

(Santana) what am i gonna do without him?

(Puck) ur gonna come over here and stay with us.

(Santana) nah

(Puck) fuck yes. quinn already got out the blow up mattress and grace is picking out movies.

(Puck) apparently u need a princess nite. whatever the fuck that is.

(Santana) :_)

(Puck) ur comin. c u in a few hours.

(Santana) fine.

(Santana) hey puck?

(Puck) what

(Santana) thanks.

(Puck) yeah yeah.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Santana) whats the prison sentence for mass murder?

(Puck) life usually. why

(Santana) im gonna go jack bauer and kill these idiots

(Puck) dance practice went well?

(Santana) fucking nimrods. No wonder coach Sylvester was always so pissed.

(Puck) whad they do?

(Santana) it's a simple fucking routine. Its not even 5 min long and they still cant get it.

(Puck) maybe theyre retarded.

(Puck) u should have em all tested

(Puck) like herpes

(Santana) don't give me any ideas.

(Puck) make em pee in a cup and see if they drink it.

(Santana) WTF ARE YOU DRUNK?

(Puck) no.

(Puck) that doesn't sound bad right now tho.

(Santana) what did you do?

(Puck) why do you always think its me that did something wrong.

(Santana) because ive met you before?

(Puck) shut up whore

(Santana) are you gonna tell me whats wrong or what?

(Puck) quinns pissed because I forgot to pick up grace at daycare.

(Santana) you forgot your own kid?

(Puck) its not like im the first one on the planet to do it!

(Santana) youre such a dumbass

(Puck) i am not.

(Santana) yeah, you really are.

(Puck) shut up. it was an accident.

(Santana) how?

(Puck) …

(Santana) oh god. just tell me what you did.

(Puck) i got of work early so a few of the guys and me went to abe's-

(Santana) YOU FORGOT YOUR DAUGHTER BECAUSE YOU WERE AT A BAR?

(Puck) jesus christ lopez, calm the fuck down.

(Santana) no wonder quinns pissed. youre a fucking idiot.

(Puck) it was a mother fucking accident! why does no one care about that part?

(Santana) because its your CHILD. you don't get any accidents.

(Puck) that's the lamest shit ive ever heard.

(Santana) whatd Quinn say?

(Puck) that I was an idiot and im giving her baths for the next two weeks.

(Santana) :) smart girl.

(Puck) evil bitch is more like it. you and her are like fucking wizards or some shit.

(Santana) us and grace!

(Puck) her too.

(Santana) we have the power to make you a pussy.

(Puck) shut up, you do not.

(Santana) really? think about that while ur giving grace a bath tonight.

(Puck) that child is a fucking maniac in the bathtub.

(Santana) wonder where she gets it from.

(Puck) no clue.

(Santana) ;] im sure.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Santana) matts going to afganistan.

(Puck) what?

(Santana) i just got off the phone with him. He leaves in 10 days.

(Puck) mother fucker.

(Puck) how are you?

(Santana) fine.

(Puck) thats the biggest load of shit ive ever heard.

(Santana) well what am I supposed to say? Give me a few hours and we'll have a fucking party.

(Puck) san.

(Santana) ill bake a damn cake and fix the apartment up nice.

(Puck) San.

(Santana) WHAT.

(Puck) im sorry.

(Santana) :_(

(Puck) itll be ok tho

(Santana) how do you know

(Puck) because hes tough

(Puck) and because he has a kick ass girl to come home to.

(Santana) idunno what to do.

(Puck) go see him before he leaves.

(Santana) can I do that?

(Puck) prolly not at his base but u can meet him the airport.

(Santana) in Charleston?

(Puck) why not?

(Santana) ok. I'll book a flight.

(Puck) nice. You can get it on in the airport.

(Santana) ur such a bastard.

(Puck) but you love me for it.

(Santana) unfortunately.

(Puck) I'll be there to pick u up in an hour. we'll go get drunk and numb the pain.

(Santana) thanks.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Puck) Q wants to know if ull bring drinks to the party.

(Santana) with or without booze?

(Puck) it's grace's birthday party dumbass.

(Santana) and I repeat: booze or no booze?

(Puck) Quinn says softdrinks.

(Santana) and party juice for the grown ups?

(Puck) she'll be pissed.

(Santana) so the verdict is…

(Puck) ...we're low on gin.

(Santana) got it.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Santana) I cant do this anymore.

(Puck) what

(Santana) its been almost 6 months. i cant do it.

(Puck) matt?

(Santana) no, the fucking wizard of oz.

(Puck) jesus, calm down.

(Santana) NO!

(Puck) fine.

(Santana) what do I do puck?

(Puck) what are you doing now?

(Santana) watching the tyra show with a half empty bottle of wine.

(Puck) wheres britt?

(Santana) with mike. I don't wanna bother her.

(Puck) but u don't mind bothering me at 12.30 at nite?

(Santana) exactly.

(Puck) ugh. girlpower my ass.

(Puck) what do u wanna do?

(Santana) drink myself into a coma?

(Puck) besides that.

(Santana) nothing really.

(Puck) alright. Im coming over.

(Santana) what about q and grace?

(Puck) theyre both asleep. and Ill leave a note. Quinn wont care.

(Santana) u sure?

(Puck) im coming over lopez and that's final. Get ur Jackass dvds out and pop some popcorn. Ill be there in 10. Well get through this together.

(Santana) I thot you hated it when girls cry

(Puck) I do. that's why im gonna come over there and hold you while you get it out.

(Santana) …thanks.

(Santana)I kinda love you, you big retarded bastard.

(Puck) don't mention it.

(Santana) aaaand?

(Puck) jesus christ. i love you too okay?

(Santana) :_)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Santana) OMFG

(Puck) whatever Quinn told you is a lie.

(Santana) HES COMING HOME!

(Santana) FOR GOOD.

(Puck) shut the fuck up.

(Santana) NO, IM SERIOUS!

(Puck) for real?

(Santana) :D

(Puck) that's great san! :)

(Santana) you used a smily!

(Puck) well I figured this is a good excuse.

(Santana) :) :) im so excited. I cant believe its over.

(Puck) bout fucking time.

(Santana) I know. its been forever.

(Puck) too long.

(Santana) way too long.

(Puck) whens he comin?

(Santana) 3 weeks.

(Puck) awesome.

(Santana) hell yes.

(Puck) you've done good.

(Santana) me? Whatd I do?

(Puck) u waited.

(Santana) of course I did stupid. I love him.

(Puck) yeah but u didn't go all ape shit and stuff.

(Santana) I wasnt exactly good about it

(Puck) u were tho. I mean obviously u had some bad days but fuck. Thats expected.

(Puck) in general you kicked ass.

(Santana) thanks. you all are coming to his welcome home party right?

(Puck) try and stop me lopez.

(Santana) :)

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Santana) u got any plans for next saturday?

(Puck) not that i know of.

(Puck) why

(Santana) cuz Matt and I are getting married :)

(Puck) bullshit.

(Santana) I swear.

(Puck) seriously?

(Santana) im sending u a picture of the ring. Hangon.

(Puck)damn. thats not bad.

(Santana) its perfect.

(Puck) but thats like 2 weeks away. how is that even possible, dont these things take months to plan?

(Santana) city hall.

(Puck) ah.

(Santana) yup.

(Puck) u never were into all that sparkly shit.

(Santana) don't need it.

(Puck) im surprised quinn hasn't said anything

(Santana) she doesnt know yet.

(Puck) what?

(Santana) i told you first. well second. I told brit first.

(Puck) why

(Santana) I love quinn, shes like a sister to me but ur my family too

(Santana) besides ive known you longer.

(Santana) you should be honored

(Puck) i am.

(Santana) no really you should be.

(Puck) seriously, i am.

(Santana) promise?

(Puck) promise.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

(Puck) u realize even tho ur married now im still gonna bug the hell out of you.

(Puck) only difference is that he has to listen to it now too.

(Santana) i think I can live with that.

(Puck) u sure?

(Santana) yeah. youre a pain in the ass but youre my pain in the ass.

(Puck) damn straight.

(Pucktana) I didnt get a chance to tell u earlier but u looked beautiful san.

(Santana) :-) thanks pucky.

(Puck) jesus. u haven't called me that since we were eight.

(Santana) i'm thinkin of bringing it back.

(Puck) fuck no.

(Santana) you cant argue with me. its my wedding day :)

(Puck) im me, so yes i can.

(Puck) im the only exception remember?

(Santana) yeah yeah.

(Puck) besides then ill have to start calling u tana banana again.

(Santana) fine. truce?

(Puck) consider the white flag waved.

(Santana) I gotta go. ill call u in a few days from hawaii.

(Puck) if u can talk after screaming so much.

(Santana) ur such a horn dog.

(Puck) but u love me anyway.

(Santana) unfortunately.

(Puck) have fun Mrs. Rutherford

(Santana) :-) I like the sound of that.

(Puck) good. u deserve it. :)

(Santana) love u pucky.

(Puck) u2 tana banana.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N: What did you think? LEMME KNOW! **


End file.
